


落魄者

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *MCU背景*ABO背景/AO，有私设*非典型性强制发情与标记/战损/甜*有原创反派角色助攻——写出来满足我奇怪的癖好，但是依旧没有得到我想要的感觉，果然还是个很渣（泪目）





	落魄者

0  
彼得这一次终于明白了，他并不没有他所想象的那么强大，并不能依靠自己去战胜所有的敌人。

1

他的蛛丝被冷酷无情的火焰烧成灰烬，飘洒在浓烟密布的空气里，他的行踪也被那精准勘察的无人机暴露在敌人的眼中。

那泛着蓝光的激光炮，恶狠狠地将他射入冰凉的臭水沟里，上面还飘荡着被人肆意丢弃的垃圾，臭气哄哄的令人反胃不已，彼得强忍着胃部泛酸的感觉，依附在空空如也的油桶缓缓的爬到岸边。

“咳咳——”他努力将肺中的水一一咳了出来，即使带着战衣的面罩，河水依旧毫不留情的灌入了他的口中，那种恶心感一直攀升至顶端，他抬起头，双眼中多了些无措，但还是努力控制自己的情绪，凶煞的望着缓缓向他走来的敌人，紧紧盯着对方的行踪，可是他双腿早就已经失了力气，他努力的爬起来，踉踉跄跄的搀扶着仓库的墙壁。

“哇哦，没想到我们的蜘蛛侠如此的敬业——怎么都这样了还不摘面具呢？”那个高傲的，疯狂的女科学家——拉斐尔，踩着高跟鞋缓缓的向彼得走来，即使她怀里还抱着沉甸甸的激光炮，脚步却依旧走的轻盈。

她和她的组织——费德  
打着做慈善的幌子和一些并不是非常正规的福利院，进行着罪恶的金钱交易，他们利用那些性别刚刚分化的孩子进行着违法的人体实验。

那些孩子们被注射着高强度的信息素，以及各种奇奇怪怪的血清——然后被浸泡在福尔马林里，最后留下来的，只有记录在案的冰冷数据，最后他们到底去了哪里——却无人可知。

2

可是这次的情况太过于紧急。

彼得原本还想等待支援，害怕一个人难以和如此纪律有序，分工明确的组织进行抗衡，但是他再也无法忍受那些双眼澄澈的孩童被“只是一个预防疾病的疫苗”所蒙骗，血管里却注射着那些充满了毒性的药剂。  
他就一个人，情绪激动，一时冲动的闯了进去，奋力的想要去阻止这次实验。

结果可想而知——他果然打不过。

他轻喘着气，奋力让自己的冷静下来，对方身上散发着浓烈的信息素的味道，可是却和她身上的味道不契合，她身上一定带着大量的，不属于自己的信息素。  
虽然彼得他是个Omega，但是感谢蜘蛛血清，他很难被信息素所影响，甚至连发情期都少的可怜，和一般的beta没有什么区别——除了发育完全的子宫可以让他生育孩子以外，他强壮的体魄从来都不会被挂上Omega的标签。

可是他刚刚被麻醉枪打了一针，打进他血液里的并不是麻醉药，而是大约是比寻常Alpha强一万倍的信息素一般的药剂。

高浓度的信息素像是针刺一般的猛烈攻击着他的腺体，强制让他提前进入发情期，即使是他强于常人的新陈代谢，也难以阻止这次轰轰烈烈的发情。

“……呼……卑鄙”彼得艰难的吐出几个字眼。

他感觉下一秒他就要燃烧起来了，脸上开始蒙着一层盗汗，缓缓的从他棱角分明的下颚线滑落，可是他却不能将面具扯下来，身份暴露后带来的麻烦，是不可简单的去估量的，他缓缓的向后退了几步，小腿忍不住打颤，看起来狼狈不堪。

而对方却从容不迫的踩着高更鞋，脸上的表情愈发的狰狞“谁能想象我们的好邻居居然是个Omega！一个拥有如此强大力量的Omega……如果用来实验，不对，是解刨！一定可以研究出来那个药剂的！……就可以救他了……不是吗？我说的很对！谁也无法阻止我了！”  
她的声音打碎了黑夜的沉寂，昏暗的路灯照耀在她身上，像是地狱中的恶鬼降落于人世界，她的手中到底藏匿了多少无人知晓的罪恶——

是一道光，打破了她激情的演讲，消音器打出来的枪像是蒙声鼓，却一枪击穿了她的身体，她单薄的身躯飘散在风里，嘴里还颤抖的念叨些什么，可是却再也没有人会聆听。

3  
“很糟糕，他的情况真的非常糟糕……”史蒂夫的手搭在那冰凉的玻璃上，他隔着窗，蔚蓝色的双眼倒映着彼得颤抖的身躯“他需要被标记。”可是他却没有把话语说明，可是大家都知道，这个标记到底代表着什么意义。

而将彼得安全带回的冬日战士阴沉着脸，将头抵在玻璃板上，他轻眯着眼。  
“抱歉，我不知道他的状况，或许他感受到我的信息素后情况变得更糟糕了些……我应该发现的，该死。”他恶狠狠地一拳打在了墙壁上，但是他还是控制住了力度，墙壁却颤巍巍的抖下了一层墙皮，带着些砂砾。

“这不是你的错，巴基，你已经很努力了。”  
“——我不想让他这样受罪，他是个好孩子。”巴基的声音听起来有些沙哑，他回头望向史蒂夫，眼神里却带着些无助“我只是想赎罪……不想再让身边的人受伤了。”

“……我们知道要怎么做，不是吗？”娜塔莎望着窗外，打破了有些沉闷的空气，她的影子在发白的地板上落了一道光。

4  
彼得感觉自己就是一个即将融化的棉花糖，他去洗了个凉水澡，可是却依旧没有办法浇灭身体里燃烧的火焰，他喘息着，扭捏着身体，一点一点的快感缓缓的从脊背攀爬，可以让腺体的痛感缓解一点，他的后穴一点一点的分泌着润滑的液体，等待着有人可以填满它，那种空荡荡的感觉真的非常难受，他小声的念叨着托尼的名字，他的名字被疼痛分成两个字节，切裂的很开。

可是从心底泛滥的羞耻感和羞涩，让他眼角发红，泪珠顺着那被钢丝划过的伤口滑落下来，这种时候的思念，被强烈的欲望所支配着，他难以从这种感觉逃脱，像是脱水的鱼一般，下一秒就要窒息了。

门似乎被推开了，进来的人似乎带着一阵风，吹得彼得终于有了些凉意，他缓缓的睁开眼，眼眸里被水汽浸染，声音沙哑的开口说道，却软糯的像是糖果，轻轻一咬就会变得破碎  
“是你吗，史塔克先生……”他的鼻腔正在被熟悉的信息素灌满，他的指尖有些发凉，而匆匆忙忙赶来的托尼，会议里穿的西装依旧笔挺，可是他却被空气中弥漫的甜腻的味道，逼得倒吸了一口气，他皱了皱眉头，忍不住骂了一句脏话。

“……所以，这到底是什么意思？”托尼向前走了几步，却依旧被强烈而又混乱的信息素充斥着，让他有一种奇妙的感觉，他望着彼得的模样——又一次倒吸了一口气。

他身上的浴巾凌乱的遮掩着，却似乎什么都没有遮住，他的皮肤总是会在这种时候泛滥着粉色，像是含苞待放的花蕊，乳尖因为暴露在空气中而渐渐挺立，以及那白色的丁字裤，两个浑圆的臀部裸露着，而那最重要的部分早已被后穴分泌的液体惹得潮湿，非常明显的镌刻了一些清痕迹。

“丁字裤啊哈？原来我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠先生这么的深藏不露……等等，他们不会也看到了吧？”托尼原本的调侃瞬间转了个弯，他强烈的占有欲让他有了些怒意——典型的alpha情节，他皱了皱眉头，伸出手在彼得身上早已凝结的伤口划过，即使伤的不是很重，但是在受伤的时候，过于常人的敏感神经，也会让彼得很痛的——他知道的。

“……当然没有……哈，如果不穿成这样，会很明显的，穿着战衣的时候……”彼得声音有些颤抖，对方温热的手在自己身上划过的时候，那种令人战栗的快感，肆意的侵蚀着他的神经，连说话的语序都变得错乱——彼得转过身来，握住了托尼的手，不过也没有用多大的力气，他强忍着那种愈发强烈的感觉，一边喘息，一边开口到“我很难受，先生……”

5  
他们吻的愈发的激烈，差一点就要从床铺吻到了床下，托尼捧着彼得发尖还有些潮湿的褐色头发，剥夺着他口中的每一寸空气，那种甜腻的味道愈发的强烈，像是晚潮时扑打在沙滩上的海浪，一次比一次汹涌，彼得从口中吐出了丝丝的娇喘，他一手捧着托尼的脸，另一只手拉着对方的领带，非常熟练的开始将它解开，他的指尖还玩弄着它的顶端。

他们分开的时候拉出了一条弯曲而又纤细的银丝，非常暧昧的让彼此的舌尖用另一种方式缠绕在了一起。

托尼趴在彼得的有些纤细的脖颈，而那坐落在后颈的腺体正在散发着浓烈的香气，可是却还未到可以被标记的时候，他在那血管分明的脖颈上落下一个又一个的吻，似乎是在安慰着彼得，让他可以稍微安分一点。

等他的唇落在那乏红的乳尖时，他轻咬着，上面分布着非常敏感的神经，甚至有一次，彼得就是被这样的动作一下子就射了出来，算是一次非常独特的经历？

彼得断断续续的说些什么，他的手搭在托尼肩膀上，紧紧攥着那可怜的，昂贵的衣服布料，那种激烈的，像是要被这种“下一秒就要世界末日”的感觉吞噬了。  
彼得再也不要那些毫无作用的矜持了，他也把那些有的没的也抛在了脑后“啊……我已经不行了啊……”

他的声音愈发的纤细，是一点一点的从喉咙里被逼了出来。

他的腹部的伤口已经闭合，看起来却依旧那么狰狞，托尼的眼中倒映着这些旧的，或者是新的痕迹，那种自己所珍惜之物被玷污的强烈的感觉又一次充斥着他的内心，他很生气，为他又一次鲁莽的行动而愤怒，可是他却不能将他关起来，关在这安全设施齐全的大厦里。

彼得并不是宠中鸟，他还需要在穹顶之下飞翔。  
可是现在，他必须要被关在象牙塔里了。

6  
彼得从来没有用这样的姿势做过。

他高高的将臀部翘起，像是个等待着被奖赏的士兵，高高抬起了胸膛，他的丁字裤已经滑落到他的小腿了，从大腿根部潮湿的浪花，早就已经从大腿滑落至脚后跟，简直湿的一塌糊涂，这大概就是Omega天赋异禀的结果吧，不需要任何润滑，就可以贯彻到底，那粘稠的水声连彼得都忍不住捂住脸了，他把头埋在枕头里，默默的开始装死——下一秒，托尼就忍不住感叹道了“God，你怎么可以这么湿。”

“……”彼得回过头，望着托尼有些戏谑的表情，更忍不住那种想要装死的冲动了，只可惜对方不给他机会，抽插时那无与伦比的快感让他忍不住浪叫出声，还带着些哽咽，肉体冲撞的声音在空旷的房间里格外响亮，甚至托尼还色情的揉捏着彼得的屁股，偶尔还恶狠狠地拍打着，在有些白皙的肉体上留下了清晰的巴掌印——带着强烈的，属于成熟大人的恶趣味，而这种疼痛与快感夹杂后，彼得再也分不清哪个更爽一些了，他眯着眼，有些不知所措的享受着，只不过等对方的性器抵在被打开的子宫口时，他有些惊慌失措的开口道  
“……托尼！这样会怀孕的……！”  
“怎么？帕克先生……你难道不想为我生孩子吗？”  
“唔啊……我当然愿意。”彼得加重了自己的语气“我只给你生孩子……”

7  
高潮来势凶猛，彼得像是橡皮糖一样被压在身下的性器一下子就将身下的床单弄湿的，他抬起头，裸露出来的腺体被属于他的Alpha咬住了，那种熟悉的信息素灌入腺体的感觉是无与伦比的美妙，像是终于找到了归宿一般。

-end


End file.
